Matchstick and Marshmallow MattxMello
by Kiyoko Usagi
Summary: Oneshot. Lemon. Sexy with angst :


Narubleach MattxMello oneshot

Matchstick and Marshmallow

It was a rainy day. The clouds were lonesome and dark. Thick tears of rain to fell from the sky and onto the ground below. The world was wet with a sheen of small light as the sun tried as hard as it could to fill the dark land with itself. It hardly worked though. It was nearly five and the sky looked as if it was going on eleven at night.

Matt sighed as he stood on the balcony. He was up against the wall trying not to allow his cigarette to go out.

A blonde boy came to stand next to him. "I always want to feel sorry for you when it's either pouring rain or snow, but then I think, "Oh wait! He's killing himself willingly!"

"Jerk," Matt said as he playfully nudged his elbow into the blond. "It's not like I want to die."

"Then why do you smoke?" Mello, the blonde asked innocently.

"I don't know, I guess it's cause I feel that cigarettes won't be the reason why I die."

"You're thinking about the plan aren't you?" Mello asked softly. He leaned his shoulder against the taller man's.

"Yeah. Kira's got Japan locked tight. It'll be hard, we both may die." Matt took a long drag on his cigarette.

"But if we don't, we've got Kira's accomplice."

Matt stared though his sepia toned goggles long and hard at Mello's face. His friend had already sacrificed enough to the Kira case. Matt eyed the scars on Mello's face and shoulder.

"Stop staring already," Mello said as he turned his face away from Matt. "I know they're ugly."

"You're not ugly Marshmallow. At least I don't think you're ugly." Matt wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled Mello against him. Marshmallow, it was Mello's pet name. Matt started calling him it when they were younger. Matt always said Mello was like a marshmallow; soft and sweet.

It was ironic that Mello was anything but soft and sweet. However he never questioned the nickname, as he always got butterflies when Matt called him the name.

Mello leaned his head back on Matt's chest. He loved being so close to Matt. The smell of cigarettes filled Mello's senses. He was never sickened or uncomfortable around the smell. He loved it. It was his lover's smell. He knew whenever he smelled those cigarettes, he was safe.

"I am scared Matchstick," Mello said softly. "About the future. About facing Kira…"

Matchstick was Mello's pet name for Matt. Obviously it was because of the gamer's smoking habits.

"You're doing this because of Near, I know."

"It's not just Near," Mello said sighing deeply. "All my life I was told I could be better, that I could go further and I never did. Hell L stood there and told me to get a grip and grow up! I was such a fool back then. Well now is my chance Matt. I can stand up to the world and face Kira!"

"Or you can die trying?" Matt asked sarcastically. "Because this is one hell of a suicide mission."

"Matt…" Mello said as he pulled away from his beloved. "Just believe in me for once. Stop using that over analytical brain of yours and just trust that I know what I'm doing. You can't hold my hand forever."

"I want to hold your hand forever," Matt said as he laced his fingers into Mello's.

The blonde offered a small smile and pressed his forehead back into Matt's chest. He listened to the soft patter of Matt's heartbeat.

Matt didn't speak. He wanted to please Mello in any way. If Mello said to jump off a bridge, Matt would ask in what way. The gamer would blindly follow his lover no matter the cost. "Let's go inside. You're getting cold."

The pair walked into the plain off-white hotel with the tacky brick red sheets that were supposed to look "modern."

Mello plopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh. He was so tired already and the afternoon wasn't even over. "I hate the rain."

"Most people do as it depletes the amount of vitamin D that you're body naturally gets from the sun," Matt said as he turned on his Playstation 3.

"You're such a smartass."

"You love me," Matt said with a shit eating grin.

Mello sat down next to Matt and watched him play his video game. The blonde loved how focused Matt became when playing his games. Mello knew the world around Matt was completely gone and all that mattered to him was the video game.

Mello moved closer to Matt and brushed his lips against the boy's cheek. When Matt didn't respond, Mello took his hand and began massaging in between Matt's legs.

"M-Mello!" Matt gasped as he lost focus of his video game.

"It's raining and I said I'm tired and depressed. I want you." Mello's voice was husky and tantalizing to the smoker.

Matt swallowed dryly and put the Playstation 3 controller down on the floor. He moved to situate himself between Mello's legs.

Their bodies moved in rhythm with each other as Matt placed soft, wet kisses down Mello's cheek, throat and to his collar bones. He playfully nipped at the skin there and soothed the pained skin with his tongue.

Mello's breath hitched as he felt the twinges of pain and then Matt's tongue soothing the pain away. He rocked his hips forcefully into Matt's. He wanted to be out of his clothes. Leather wasn't exactly comfortable…especially in this situation.

Matt ran his fingers lightly under Mello's shirt and fingered the blonde's tender nipples. He felt Mello's hardened member and allowed a smirk to grace his features.

"You're a jerk…" Mello said with half-lidded eyes.

"I know." Matt removed Mello's shirt and began kissing every bit of skin he could. He paid close attention to Mello's chest. He licked in small circles around the boy's nipples, sucking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them.

"M-Matchstick…"

This was the only time Matt was able to call the shots, the only time where Mello didn't protest or say it should be done differently, which was why Matt always went the extra mile to give his lover everything and anything when they made love. Matt always made sure Mello was completely satisfied even if his body wanted to drop.

Mello started to undo Matt's buckle. He fumbled around with the annoying clothing item before finally getting it off.

Matt reached down and grabbed Mello's hand. "I want you to enjoy this, don't rush it. This may be-" Matt stopped himself short.

"This may be…our last time?" Mello said as tears started to form in his eyes. He wouldn't allow them to fall. He didn't want to make Matt upset.

Matt swallowed hard before giving a rigid nod.

Mello dropped his hand from Matt's jeans. His body started to shake from the pleasure and the fear of what was to come. Tomorrow, everything was going to change. They were going to try to capture Takada-san.

"I love you Marshmallow," Matt said as he kissed the blonde lightly on the lips. "I love you so much."

Mello threw his arms around Matt's neck and kissed him hard and passionately. Their teeth crashed, tongues danced and their bodies trembled. Despite the roughness of the kiss, there was no ounce of lust in it. They held nothing but deep love for each other.

Matt pulled away and gently caressed Mello's scared face with his hand. He leaned in and kissed Mello's cheek. "I want this to last forever."

"Shut up and fuck me."

"You're such a romantic Mello," Matt teased as he removed his own shirt.

Mello pushed Matt onto the floor and straddled him. "I want a turn."

Matt smiled and lay his head back.

Mello lapped at Matt's exposed neck, biting here and there. He loved when he saw the blood rush to the irritated areas. He ran his fingers down Matt's skin with just enough force to cause a slight bit of pain.

Matt was used to Mello's violent ways of expressing his love for him. It hurt yes, but it felt so good at the same time. Matt felt himself becoming harder. He rocked his hips gently with Mello's.

Mello moved down Matt's chest and nipped at the sensitive areas. He enjoyed the gasps Matt was emitting. His fingers traced circles over Matt's nipples.

Matt couldn't take it anymore. His cock was throbbing. He moved and picked Mello up in his arms, smiling at the shocked expression Mello was sporting.

"Bed. Now."

Mello smiled as he was laid gently down on the bed. He opened his legs for Matt to be closer to him. Matt hastily removed his pants and pulled Mello's leather ones off.

"You're being rough," Mello teased.

"I want you," Matt said.

Those three words made Mello feel like putty. He loved when Matt showered him with attention and affection. He loved all the little "I love you's" and the "You make me so happy's." Despite his rough exterior, he was as sucker for the red-headed gamer.

Matt grasped Mello's hardened area and began stroking slowly. He fingered the tip gently as he placed passionate kisses on Mello's lips.

Mello allowed soft moans to escape his lips as he kissed his love. He wrapped his slender fingers around Matt's length and began pumping to the rhythm Matt was doing to his own. "I love you too," Mello said as he gasped for air. "I fucking love you too."

Matt moved into a sitting position and pulled Mello on top of him. He rested his head against Mello's.

Their breathing was eratic, and yet it made its own song between the two. Their hearts beat in synch with each other.

"You know I'd die for you, happily with a smile on my face," Matt said as he kissed Mello's neck.

Mello traced the small of Matt's back allowed a surprised moan escape his lips as their hardened areas lightly touched each other. "I know you would, or you wouldn't be coming with me tomorrow."

"Lay down," Matt said gently.

Mello did as he was instructed and lay down on the bed.

Matt moved closer to the blonde and opened his lover's legs. He gently kissed the tip of Mello's cock and licked at the entrance of it. He used his hand to massage the base of the erect member.

"M-mm," Mello mumbled with half-closed eyes. He grasped the bed frame firmly as he fought the urge to kick. Pleasure had that effect on him.

Matt took in Mello's lengh and began bobbing up and down. He used his tongue to swirl around the tip.

Mello panted hard as he tried to keep up with Matt's quick pace.

Matt lightly traced his teeth on the underside of Mello's member, smiling inwardly as he heard Mello gasp in pleasure.

Mello tightened his legs around Matt's head as he allowed the pleasure to completely take over his body. He mumbled words he would be embarrassed about later, but at the moment, he didn't care. He was in ecstasy as his lover pushed all the right buttons.

Matt began sucking harder and his pace quickened. He moved Mello upward a bit so he could get at the blonde's backside entrance. He quickly removed his mouth from Mello's cock and coated two fingers generously with salvia.

Mello grit his teeth as he waited for what was to come. He closed one eye and squeaked a bit as he felt the foreign intruders slowly force their way into his backside.

Matt placed a soft kiss at the tip of Mello's hardened area and lapped softly at the precum. Once his fingers were inside, he continued sucking softly on his lover. His fingers moved in various directions as he stretched out his love. His tongue massaged the organ in his mouth as he swirled it over the tip a few times.

Mello's breathing became louder and more desperate. His feet were starting to tingle. "Ma…I'm…"

Matt quickened his pace, tracing his tongue up and down Mello.

Mello's body shook and his eyes blackened for a moment. A wave of over-whelming pleasure and electric shook though him. He felt like screaming. Instead he settled for numerous "I love you's." He fought the urge to pull himself away and into a ball as the pleasure continued to rock though his body. It didn't help that Matt wasn't letting up.

"Matt!" Mello finally exclaimed when he started to gain consciousness. "I can't take it anymore!"

Matt instantly stopped and pulled Mello into a tight hug. He kissed Mello's scarred shoulder multiple times. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know. You just said so about twenty times in a row."

"I hate orgasms…" Mello pouted.

"I like them, especially when they make you do that."

"Shut up and fuck me, please?" Mello said with mock politeness. He started to turn over when Matt grabbed his wrist.

"I don't want to do it that way."

Mello sighed with a bit of annoyance. "How do you want to do it then?"

Matt pulled Mello into his lap again. "Like this?"

"Okay Matchstick," Mello said as he wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. "I like this way anyway. I get to be in control of you." Mello licked the side of Matt's face.

Matt smiled. He loved when Mello was playful. He enjoyed seeing the innocence in Mello's face and how his eyes brightened up. It made him more beautiful than he already was.

Mello took Matt's member into his hand and directed it inside of himself.

"I'm not wearing a condom yet!" Matt said as he tried to jerk away.

"I don't care. I'll never make love to anyone but you anyway. Relax baby."

"There's no lube."

"Matt, really, I don't care. I've had more painful things happen to me in my life."

"I hate seeing you in pain," Matt pouted.

Mello rolled his eyes. "Shut up and let me do this."

Matt sighed heavily but didn't protest anymore. He watched as Mello guided his erection into the blonde's entrance. He had to look away when Mello's face contorted into slight pain. He hated this part, which is why he always wanted to go slowly. He wouldn't actually have sex this way if Mello would have rather been "pitcher" so to speak, however Mello said he liked it better this way. Thus Matt never protested about it. He just wanted to please Mello.

Mello took in more of Matt's length slowly. He bit his tongue to keep from yelping in pain. He didn't want Matt to know how much this actually hurt him. He enjoyed being bottom though because Matt was always so lovey and "caretaker-like" after they made love. He knew it was because Matt always felt bad for the first few minutes of sex. There was no avoiding the pain no matter how many precautions Matt tried though.

Matt kept himself from moaning. Waves of pleasure caressed his body as he felt Mello's muscles contort and relax as the blonde got accommodated to the intrusion. He wrapped his arms around Mello and kissed Mello's sternum. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you silly," Mello teased as he shoved the rest of Matt inside himself. He could feel something warm spilling out his backend. Apparently taking all of Matt inside him without lube was a very bad idea. However it became easier to move as the blood coated Matt's erection and Mello's insides.

"You're bleeding," Matt said softly. "I told you this was-"

"I did it to myself. You have nothing to worry about. Just make love to me and forget about it okay?" Mello said as he rolld his hips.

Matt couldn't take the pleasure that Mello was giving him. He instantly dropped the conversation and met the pace that Mello had started.

Their hands wandered over each other; exploring each other's skin as if they had never done so before. Their mouths clashed as if they had never kissed so passionately before. It felt so new, and yet so familiar.

Matt didn't want to think about why it felt like this. He didn't want to think about tomorrow. He just wanted to think about now. He wanted to think about how good it felt to be inside Mello and to have the love of his life right there before him. He wanted to think about the sounds Mello was making as their paces quickened. But he couldn't. It felt like this because they knew that if the smallest thing went wrong tomorrow, they'd die.

"Matt..I'm," Mello said as he panted hard.

Matt got the hint and wrapped his middle and index finger around Mello's re-hardened member. He pumped with their pace.

Mello was tantalizingly good at being on top like this. He moved so that only the tip of Matt was inside him and then thrust back down again, engrossing the organ deep inside of him. His thrusts were full of emotion, and almost violent-like. He couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore.

Matt saw the tears spill down Mello's face. He stopped moving and brought his fingers up to the blonde's face.

"Don't stop, not right now. You can ask questions later. Please just fuck me right now. I need this."

"Stop saying that we're fucking and I'll continue." Matt's voice was firm and resolute.

"Matchstick, please make love to me. I need this."

Matt didn't want to finish, but he'd do anything for his beloved. He placed his soft fingers around Mello's member once again and began stroking it, paying close attention to the tip with his thumb.

Mello resumed is quickened thrusting. Electric shocks surged though him each time Matt's length hit his prostate gland. He needed this. He didn't want to think about tomorrow…

Matt felt his toes curl and his body shake. He shut his eyes tightly and tried hard to not moan too loudly, however there was no success. He came hard and groaned. His back curled inward as he could no longer control his motions. He didn't care what was in front of him, if it was skin he would be kissing it.

Mello loved when Matt had a violent orgasm. It was almost like payback for the gentle, loving orgasms Matt gave him. He felt his own climax coming closer and tightened his muscles around Matt's shaft.

Matt moaned loudly as a second wave, not as fierce as the one before it started to build up. He felt Mello tighten around him and the blonde's grip on the back of his neck.

Mello moaned loudly and fought the urge to cuss repeatedly. He felt Matt become rigid once again and rocked his hips fast enough for Matt to achieve a second orgasm as well.

They didn't separate afterwards. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and other forms of liquids. Their breathing was irregular and hitched but they didn't speak or even try to regain composure. Neither boy wanted to let go of the other.

A lump formed inside Mello's throat. He almost wanted to say, "Hey Matt, let's just give up on Kira and live in Canada!" But he didn't. His pride was too much for him to just give up like that, even if it meant saving Matt's life.

Matt saw the tears stream down Mello's face again. He gently kissed the blonde's eyes softly. "What's wrong Marshmallow?" he asked barely above a whisper. His voice was still rough from the moaning.

"I'm so scared Matchstick…I'm so scared." Mello threw his arms around Matt and pulled him as close as he could. He fought off the shock of pleasure that surged though his body as Matt's, no longer hard shaft, moved up inside him.

"Baby…" Matt said softly as he stroked the soft blonde hair of his lover. "Don't be scared. I'll be there with you."

"No Matt! You won't! You'll be in a damn rental car with a fucking gun! Do you know guns are illegal in Japan! I'm going to get you killed! I can't go though with this!" Mello pulled himself away from Matt. He curled up into a ball and allowed the tears to stream from his eyes.

"Baby, I'll be okay! I'm just a runaway car. Once they find out that Takada isn't with me, they'll leave me alone and you'll have her! Nothing bad is going to happen to me!" Matt looked at his lover with soft, broken eyes. He was just as scared as Mello was, but he didn't want to show that to Mello. He had to be strong for Mello's sake. He was the rock from which Mello could lean on. If he wasn't strong, Mello wouldn't be either.

"If at any point you know or think you're going to die, what would be the last thing you thought about?" Mello asked softly turning to face Matt.

"How much I'm going to miss kissing your beautiful face every morning."

"If you die…I hope I have enough strength to follow you," Mello said as he curled up into Matt's embrace.

"Please don't end your life because I potentially got myself killed. Please."

"I hate everyone in this world but you. How can I function without the one thing that keeps me grounded?"

"You'll still have Near?" Matt offered as he idly traced his fingers lightly on Mello's back.

"He annoys me."

"You still consider him a friend. If I die please just stay with him. But I'm not going to die, because they'll find out I don't have Takada and nothing will be wrong. So don't worry Marshmallow. Everything will be fine."

"You promise Matchstick?" Mello asked softly as he looked into Matt's eyes.

"I promise. Go to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

* * *

This was part of an art trade on deviantArt. I've uploaded it here simply so people from dA who are under 18 can read it.


End file.
